Remember me?
by OnTheBrinkOfInsanity
Summary: Camille and Kendall run into each other at an airport in England. Just friendship fluff.


I panted as I struggled to drag all of my bags up a flight of stairs. Finally giving up, I tossed them all to the wall and sat on my one suitcase. By then I was already regretting this whole journey. There I was, Gatwick Airport, in England. With no family or even friends there with me. I'd decided that I wanted to travel after my second movie. Money wasn't a problem since I'd done three seasons of a very popular adult drama and and two award winning movies. The only problem was where I was going to go. I don't know why I picked England but thats where I ended up. Do you ever feel like you've done so much and you don't know what to do next? Like your life is going nowhere? I just didn't want the celebrity life anymore. I was taken out of my train of thoughts when an old lady threw some coins at me. I was about to yell at her when I saw the look of pity on her face. Did I really look like a hobo? I had an old hoodie on, sunglasses to disguise my face and old skinnies. I probably did...

Sighing, I grabbed my bags but didn't get up. First,I had to figure out where I was going to go. Before I could start thinking, I was interupted again by a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Kendall Knight grinning madly down at me. The Kendall Knight. The very same one that I had lost contact with after we moved out of the Palm Woods. Apart from the occasional phone call.

"Hello stranger."

Being the crazy girl that I am, I jumped up and attacked him with a giant bear hug that he happily returned. I took in his scent. It reminded me of the good days. Five years and he hadn't changed his cologne. After a long while, I finally released the viper grip that I was holding him in.

"Kendall, what are you doing here?" I asked him, smiling like a mad man.

"I've been here for a while. I was just seeing Carlos,James and Logan off." he answered gesturing behind him. "Enough about me! How have _you _been doing Camille?'

"Not much. Just movies, awards. The usual stuff, you know." I said sarcasticly whilst taking my sunglasses off and hood down.

"I went to the premier of both your movies and you were great!" Kendall praised me.

"Ah, well I do my best." I said as I did a little curtsy.

"So, why are you in England?" he asked. He also picked up my bags. I took the suitcase and we walked for the exit.

"I just wanted to get away from it all." i shrugged. He nodded in agreement.

"I get you." Just as we passed the door, a teenage girl came up to us.

"Are you Camille Roberts? Can you sign my arm?" she said excitedley. I shot Kendall a look as if to say,_ you see what I mean? _Nevertheless, I signed the girls arm and thought that she was going to leave, when she saw Kendall.

"Ohmigosh!" she gasped. "Your Kendall Knight! I love Big Time Rush. Can you sign my arm aswell?

"Of course; anything for a fan." he said politely although I could tell that he was slightly annoyed too. After the girl left we sat down on a bench, and burst into a fit of giggles. Not caring that people were looking. Or that little kids were pointing. Once we'd calmed down, the crowd dispersing, Kendall started telling me how he'd been getting on and why the other three boys had gone back to L.A and he was still here.

"So we decided to take a little break. We love BTR but we all wanted to do different things. James got a role in a movie, Carlos got a job as a stuntman." I laughed at that. I always knew that Carlos would do something dangerous.

"And Logan is doing a med course. He doesn't have time to actually go to med school but he wants to do something linked to the medical world." I nodded. Logan wasn't an uncomfortable topic any more. I'd gotten over him, so I didn't show any signs of uneasy behaviour.

"What about _you?"_ I asked playfully poking him in the stomach. He chuckled before answering my question.

"Well, I just wanted to kick back a bit." he said leaning back on the bench.

"Yeah, but why here? Isn't this a little far out of your comfort zone? I would've thought that you'd go back to Minnesota." I leaned back aswell and we looked up to the sky. I wasn't very sunny but a change.

"No way! Don't get me wrong, I love my hometown. It's just too crowded. I have my own fan club there. I wanted to come somewhere less public." I totally agreed with him. "So, where are you planning to stay?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I'll just rent someplace out." I replied getting up. He snorted at this for a reason I could not understand.

'Like I'd ever let you stay by yourself!" he said in between chuckles. "You can stay at my place." he stated getting up also.

"Oh no. I would'nt -" he cut me off.

"You're staying with me." he repeated,taking my bags again. I grabbed my suitcase and looped my arm through his.

"Well then, lead the way Sir Kinght."

**Hope you liked. I wrote this partly on a train, partly on a bus and partly in a hospital so sorry if i'ts no good.**

**Review please!**

**~Rusher ;)**


End file.
